elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Anvil (Online)
Anvil is a port city on the coast of the Abecean Sea in the province of Gold Coast, Cyrodiil. The city is under control of the Pirate Queen Fortunata ap Dugal and the Red Sails. Quests Dark Brotherhood Quests Voices in the Dark Word around town is that the legendary guild of assassins the Dark Brotherhood is looking for new recruits in the area. Amelie Crowe is convinced that murder of an innocent is bound to attract their attention. Signed in Blood The Dark Brotherhood has taken notice of the murders in Anvil. After going to the arranged meeting spot, contact has been made. To prove your obedience to the Brotherhood, a contract has been given to murder an Imperial noble Lord Quintus Jarol in his Jarol Estate nearby the town. Side Quests A Profitable Venture Dockmaster Qamar, a member of the Red Sails, has been mistreating the sailors coming into the harbor. Outrageous taxes and chaotic, unreasonable inspections are not uncommon. Help Captain Jimila of the Prowler to bring some justice to the Dockmaster. Honest Work A family of Dunmer explorers Kireth Vanos and Raynor Vanos have sailed to Anvil by accident. Out of funds for further travel and not accepting charity money, they are eager to find a local job, to save up themselves. Repeatable Quests The Common Good Locations Landmarks Anvil Castle Anvil Castle is a palace located south of the Anvil, near the eastern end of the harbor. It is built on top of a small island and is accessible by a bridge. The palace was once a defensive fortress, but has been since rebuilt as a luxurious palace. Anvil Castle is split into several halls. The audience hall is open to the public. West, east and central halls are closed and only members of the Red Sails, servants and inhabitants are allowed there. Entering the restricted halls will be considered trespassing, and in case of detection a Red Sails Protector will be summoned. The governor's suite can be found at the end of the central halls, and can be accessed by picking a simple lock. The castle has a large balcony connected to the governor's suite. At the southern side of the castle an entrance to a cave system can be found. It leads directly into the restricted parts of the castle. Secret passage from the governors suite leads into these caves as well. It has been used by Governor Fortunata ap Dugal herself to sneak out of the castle. In an effort to prevent someone from sneaking in, River Trolls were made to inhabit it. The castle was once home to the Imperial Prefect and Count of Anvil, Count Ephrem Benirus. He was a loyal subject of Emperor Leovic and had the Emperor over for visits frequently during summers. Anvil Lighthouse Anvil Lighthouse is situated on a small peninsula southwest of the town, south from the Anvil Wayshrine. Ground level of the lighthouse and a Skeever-infested cellar have been left unlocked. The lighthouse is surrounded by dark rumors. Some vague evidence that the previous family of residents have been murdered by the Dark Brotherhood can be found. Keeper of the lighthouse refused to play along the local mob to sink ships coming into harbor, setting himself up as a target for a contract. Gold Coast Trading Company Local headquarters of the Gold Coast Trading Company is located at the western part of a city, overlooking the residential square. Much like other guilds the headquarters are located in a relatively large manor house. Gold Coast Trading Company was once a very influential guild of merchants. It has several operations in the Gold Coast and elsewhere. It played a large role in the Red Sails invasion, as the current Governor Fortunata ap Dugal was once a member of the merchant faction. Under her rule, however, company has lost some of its influence. Great Chapel of Dibella Great Chapel of Dibella is a massive chapel dedicated to the divine Dibella located at the eastern part of the city, just by the southeastern gate. Chapel is one of the most popular tourist attractions in Anvil. Local worship of the goddess has changed over time and has now become far more reserved than elsewhere in Tamriel, to some visitors and resident disappointment. Half-naked priests can still be seen dancing inside the chapel. Guild Locations Fighters Guild Local branch of the Fighters Guild is located in a large manor house in the center of the city, south of the northern gates of Anvil. It is managed by the hall steward Shabeh af-Naifa. Armsman Bahara is offering her services here. Mages Guild Local branch of the Mages Guild is located in a large manor house in the center of the city, south of the northern gates of Anvil. It is managed by the magister Remelie Cine. Mystic Galotha Falas, magus Vacia Sidonia, enchanter Jodis Windbite and alchemist Plays-In-Puddles can be found offering their services here. An old acquaintance Gabrielle Benele can be met here. Shops and Services All That Glitters All That Glitters is one of the warehouses located at the Anvil docks, west of Mudcrab and Suds. Argonian guild trader Onurai-Maht and Han-Ma can be seen working here. Anvil Ironworks and Tannery Anvil Ironworks and Tannery is a store found in the northern Anvil, by the northern gates. Weaponsmith Horatia Iulus, leatherworker Eats-Loves-Kills and armorer Hard-Scales can be found offering their services here. The shop is favored source of equipment by the Red Sails pirates.Conversation with Horatia Iulus Blacksmith A small smithy can be found outside the Anvil Ironworks and Tannery. Blacksmith Hodana is offering his services here. His sister Mahata can be found here as well. While the townspeople are not impressed by Hodana's work,Conversation with Hodana his sister still considers him the best blacksmith on the Gold Coast.Conversation with Mahata Anvil Outlaws Refuge Anvil Outlaws Refuge is a hideout for everybody pursued by the guard, both profiteers and victims of coincidence. One of the entrances to the hideout is just behind the Great Chapel of Dibella and the other - by the western wall of the city near the seashore west of Anvil Wayshrine. Fences Dasra and Mizdabih, moneylender Sybilline Elva, merchant Maereeda and guild trader Syalleth can be found offering their services here. Anvil Repository Beachside Brokers Beachside Brokers is a warehouses located at the docks of Anvil, west of Where O Wares. Dunmer guild trader Daynas Sadrano can be seen working here. Coastal Clothiers and Fabrics Coastal Clothiers and Fabrics is a store found in the northern Anvil, by the northern gate. Tailor Elneri Drothas and clothier Nolontar can be found offering their services here. The Dye Job The Dye Job is a small dye station stand just found just outside the Coastal Clothiers and Fabrics. Enrick's Public House Enrick's Public House is one of the taverns found in Anvil. It is found within the city walls on the western part of the city. It is owned by the innkeeper Enrick Lateur and Anya Lateur. Brewer Lengaer and chef Amanda Bruttia can be found offering their services here. Pius Helvius is in charge of entertainment for the tavern. Midnight Riders Midnight Riders is a stable found outside the walls of Anvil, by the northern gate. The stable is run by stablemaster Narhag gro-Shatul who is offering his services here. An exotic mount Highland Wolf can be seen here among the regular horses. Mudcrab and Suds Mudcrab and Suds is a small dockside inn located at the Anvil docks, west of Laeranir's House and east of All That Glitters. It is run by an Argonian innkeeper Buki. Thahiri's Treats Thahiri's Treats is a small grocery stall found outside the walls of Anvil. It is located behind the Narhag's House. Grocer Thahiri is offering her services here. The Carved Bough The Carved Bough is a store found in the eastern Anvil, by the eastern gate. Carpenter Drivanas Gilvilo and woodworker Arielle Jegnole can be found offering their services here. Where O Wares Where O Wares is a warehouses located at the docks of Anvil, east of of Beachside Brokers and west of Laeranir's House. Redguard guild trader Majhasur can be seen working here. Houses Carmalo's House Carmalo's House is home to Carmalo Hersus, it is found inside the city walls in the western part of the city. The house is locked by an intermediate lock and entering it will be considered trespassing. Delvin's House Delvin's House is home to Delvin Etelette, it is found inside the city walls in the western part of the city. The house is locked by an advanced lock and entering it will be considered trespassing. Faltonia's House Faltonia's House is home to Faltonia Lerus, it is found inside the city walls in the western part of the city. The house is locked by a simple lock and entering it will be considered trespassing. Laeranir's House Laeranir's House is home to Laeranir, it is found outside the city walls at the docks, east of Where O Wares and west of the tavern Mudcrab and Suds. Entering the house will be considered trespassing. Narhag's House Narhag's House is home to the stablemaster Narhag gro-Shatul. It is located just outside the northern gate of Anvil, by the Midnight Riders. The owner of the house can be working in the stable, but Baagug can still be found at home. The house is locked by a simple lock and entering it will be considered trespassing. Orval's House Orval's House is home to Orval Uveran, it is found inside the city walls in the western part of the city. The house is locked by a simple lock and entering it will be considered trespassing. Senna's House Senna's House is home to Senna Tustin, it is found inside the city walls in the western part of the city. The house is locked by a simple lock and entering it will be considered trespassing. Shodara's House Shodara's House is home to Shodara, it is found inside the city walls in the western part of the city. The house is locked by a simple lock and entering it will be considered trespassing. Other Anvil Wayshrine Engara's Hostel The Prowler The Prowler is a ship anchored at the Anvil docks. Under Captain Jimila, the crew were hoping for a simple run of purchasing silks and spices, but has been surprised by the unfair dock fees by the Dockmaster Qamar. Some of the crew, including the Captain, can be found on board. Captain, Bakhig-ja and Zeriba can be found on the top deck, while Lonel Begnaud can be seen sweeping the floors on the lower deck. Doors to the lower deck is locked by an Intermediate lock and entering will be considered trespassing. Notable items Books *''Anvil Lighthouse Report'' *''Anvil Taxes'' *''Confessions of a Vampire Devotee'' *''Dibella's Mysteries and Revalations'' *''Exposing a Terrible Evil'' *''Field Guide to River Trolls'' *''Glories of the Pirate Queen'' *''Investigator Vale: Shadow Fellows'' *''Mysterious Letter'' *''On Minotaurs'' *''Pirate Queen of the Gold Coast'' *''River Trolls Exterminator?'' *''The Butcher of Bravil'' *''The Lost Fort Faleria'' *''The Saga of Captain Wereshark, Part 5'' *''The Wolf and the Dragon'' *''The Wolf and the Pirate Queen'' *''To the Traitor of Saintsport'' Skyshards Services |} Characters |} |} Enemies *Mudcrab *Red Sails Protector *Skeever Creatures Notable Creatures *Seafoam Generic Creatures *Antelope *Cat *Chicken *Dog *Goat *Highland Wolf *Nixad *Rat *Torchbug Facilities |} Special Bounty Board Anvil's Bounty Board can be used to take daily, repeatable quests related to the Gold Coast locations. As a reward the player receives . Gallery Maps Anvil Castle Map.png|Map of Anvil Castle Anvil Outlaws Map.png|Map of Anvil Outlaws Refuge Loading Screens Anvil_Castle_Loading.png|Loading Screen of Anvil Castle Anvil Outlaws Loading.png|Loading Screen of Anvil Outlaws Refuge Appearances * Category:Online: Cities Category:Dark Brotherhood: Locations Category:Dark Brotherhood: Gold Coast Locations